The Proposal
by vampiregal42
Summary: The title says it all and I suck at summaries, so please just read. An idea that I had and didn't want to get away. Not the best, but please read and review.


So this is a one shot of one way that I think Nessie and Jacob's relationship will develop into. It's not the best work, but an idea that was floating in my head and maybe at some point I will make it into an actual story. Please leave reviews and comments, but please be nice and not rude. (I don't mind constructive criticism, but don't be nasty).

Disclaimer: All characters belong to SM, but I get to play with them and make my own plot line that is mine, though there may be some similar out there. Have fun reading and remember to leave reviews!

The day was gorgeous and perfect. I knew that today was the day. The day that I am finally going to ask her to marry me. I am overly excited and ready to start a new life with her at my side, forever. But I am getting ahead of myself and you are probably wondering what I am talking about, so let me backtrack to where this all started…

Everyone was so glad that the battle had been diverted with the arrival of Alice and her secret weapon. We stayed up for many nights celebrating and talking with the new arrivals and visiting vampires, but eventually everyone went home and just the Cullens and us wolves were left. We all just kept living as close to normal lives as we could and I continued to watch Nessie grow and blossom.

We tried hard to keep the secret of the imprint from Nessie, but about one year after the battle she started asking questions and the information came out. She was not surprised and did not seem to care. She told me that she liked having me with them and this would mean that I would stay forever.

I think Nessie is what held everyone together and kept us from fighting for the next couple of years because we wanted to protect and nurture her all that we could. Then the horrible day came. It was about two years after the almost battle and Edward came to me and told me that they would have to leave Forks. I was confused and did not know what to do. I understood that they had to leave to keep from drawing suspicion, but that did not mean that I had to like it. I made the tough decision to turn the leadership of the pack over to Leah and to leave with the Cullen family. I figured that I could still return and visit, maybe one day we could return to live for a while.

We all moved to a little town in northern Maine where we lived for about six years before things started to change. At this point Nessie is eight years old, but looks like a twenty-one year old young lady. She's gorgeous and intelligent and sexy. I noticed the change slowly and I think she did too, but one day we were out hunting when she asked the question that changed our worlds.

"Jake, can you explain the imprint thingy again?" She sounded so nervous and scared that I wanted to grab her up and give her a big hug, but couldn't because I was so shocked.

"Ness, where'd this come from? I mean I can explain, but why now? Can we wait until we get back home?" I actually did not know what to say because she blindsided me so abruptly with this.

"I, um, have been thinking about asking for a while and this is the, um, first time that we have been alone, but I think I can wait. I just, um, do not know, um, about some feelings that I, um, have been having lately." She was so nervous and I really did not know what to tell her. I mean, I value my life and Edward was against telling her until he decides that she is ready.

"Well, I'll try and tell you my understanding of it and the facts, but your father may not like it too much."

"Please try. I don't care what Dad says because I am an adult now and have a right to know about these things. Especially if it pertains to me and my life." Nessie looked so confident in what she was saying and she looked so grown up. When did she become this mature being?

"Okay. So here it goes…" and with that short conversation everything changed. I explained to the best of my ability what the imprint is and how it is to help pass on the shape shifting ability. I also admitted to how I had imprinted on her and that was why we felt the bond. Her face was unreadable throughout and I thought that I had scared her away.

When I finished we just sat there, each lost in our own thoughts. I was staring at Nessie and trying to discover what was happening in that head of hers. She has this talent of disguising her face and hiding behind a perfect poker face. I guess that is something that she picks up living in a house full of vampires with supernatural powers. Finally, she broke the silence with a question that surprised me, but also scared the hell out of me.

"Jake, um, will you go on a, um, date with me?" She kept her eyes lowered and did not look up, but I could see her cheeks bloom with a touch of color. I really was tongue-tied and was not sure what the right answer was because yes I did. I had been waiting for this for the last like eight years!

"Yes I will. I have one condition though, and that is that we have to ask your parents' permission before I will take you."

With that, the courting of Nessie began. To everyone's surprise, Edward was okay with it because he knew it would happen some day and to prevent it would be to cause trouble.

Nessie and I had a fantastic relationship. We dated for over a year before I convinced her (and her family) to allow Nessie to move in with me. We all moved to Montana on this huge property where each couple had their own house. It was great because Nessie and I had a whole house to ourselves where we could be together and not have people constantly listening to us.

I think that brings us up to today. We have lived in this house happily for eight years and today is our tenth anniversary. I want to make it special and have jumped through all the hoops that I needed to in order to ask for her hand in marriage. Now I am just sitting here waiting for her to get home from her college class that she is insisting on taking.

I was lost in my own thoughts when I heard her car pull into the garage and she entered the house. She must of saw the note that I left her because she came out to the backyard in a rush and there I was waiting on one knee surrounded by a picnic dinner.

"Nessie, my darling, will you do me the greatest favor and become my wife?" It was her turn to be taken off guard by a question that cannot be prepared for, just like when she caught me all those years ago.

"Jake, how can I say no? Yes, yes, and yes I will marry you. You do not know how long I have been waiting for this." She looked so happy that all I could do was slip the ring on her finger and pull her in for a soft kiss. "Jake, I love you!"

"I love you too, Ness. I will love you forever and ever." That was one of the happiest moments of my life and my life has been a long one.

Sorry it was so long, but that's just how it happened, Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and please leave reviews. I might do a sequel one shot with the wedding, but I do not know. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
